megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fujiwara
|englishva= |alignment=Neutral }} Fujiwara is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Supporting Character *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Supporting Character Design Fujiwara is an apparent middle-aged man that wears a t-shirt with an unbuttoned coat over it, khaki cargo pants and tennis shoes. In his right hand is a cigarette and a cup of coffee. He also wears sunglasses and a trilby. His bio in ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse states he worked as a journalist prior to the demon invasion of Tokyo. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' He is the client in the Challenge Quest, Protect the Tower and is the one who asks the Hunter Kanae to check up on the Counter-Demon Force Base in the quest Shelter Inspection. He later gives the quest Help Me Get Some Servers, and asks for a Small Server, giving out the ID Card Lv2 upon completion. Fujiwara makes his first physical appearance at the Florida Cafe in Shinjuku Kabuki-Cho. He reveals he knows about their exploits and was talking to Hikaru before they arrived. He asks if the people of Tokyo and the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado can coexist. Along with Hikaru and Skins, he believes that it would be better to leave Tokyo and emigrate to the Kingdom of Mikado. He states they have no intention of going by force and asks for the Samurai to tell their leaders about the people of Tokyo's desire to move there. Hikaru reminds him that he has gotten off track, and he tells them that the way to get to the underside of Roppongi is in Midtown. To him, neither Tayama's nor Yuriko's ideals are really what's best for Tokyo. After meeting Fujiwara, one can go to the Kasumigaseki Station and enter Disaster Storage A after getting the ID Card Lv2 and talk to a human in the area. Playing his voice clip has the soldier reveal that he is Minister of Defense Tamagami, who created the Counter-Demon Force to combat demons years ago. Although Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse reveals that Fujiwara and Tamagami are two different people, and that the near-dead soldier mistook Fujiwara for Tamagami. In the Challenge Quest, Escorting Your Comrade, Fujiwara takes a mentally unstable Navarre under his wing, showing his willingness to help. It is revealed later on that Fujiwara and other members of the Counter-Demon Force lived on the ceiling for a time until the angels appeared, forcing them back underground. He had started a tavern up above and they started a gambling game that would eventually be the inspiration for the Hunter's Association in Tokyo, with the Tavern being implied to be K's Tavern. On the neutral path, he encounters Flynn again after his escape from the Expanse and expresses surprise that he is still in Tokyo while also saying he knows of the equal trouble Mikado is going through on the surface. He then expresses shock when Flynn speaks the name of Masakado and is excited as he witnesses Flynn unsheathe Masakado's katana. Stating that the time has arrived, he explains the origins of the Hunter's Association and its connection to the katana as Skins explains his own past. He deduces that he is the reincarnation of the youngest member of the Counter-Demon Force who sacrificed himself to Masakado to become the dome over Tokyo and expresses that even a human could defeat both the angels and demons with Masakado's power on their side. Knowing that Flynn will save them once more, he entrusts the leadership of the Hunters to him. After both Merkabah and Lucifer have been defeated, he is seen waiting in Cafe Florida with Skins, Isabeau, K, Hope and Hugo where he expresses excitement over the news that the dome entrapping Tokyo will be removed and celebrates with everyone present over their new future. In the Chaos route, he contemplates how the new demons released from the Expanse will greatly aid in getting them up above, but will also mean that they'd have to bring demons up above and continue fighting them. Trivia *Fujiwara's face and appearance are inspired by the guitarist Makoto Ayukawa. Gallery Etymology or Fujihara (kanji: 藤原) is a common Japanese family name and the name for few places and street in Japan today. It originates from an ancient Japanese tribe which dated back to the (AD 538 to 710). Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters